The present invention relates to a multi-function probe for mounting on air vehicles which incorporates a plurality of air data sensors in one probe body, including a vane type angle of attack sensor to reduce the number of projecting struts and probes from an air vehicle surface, thereby saving weight, and reducing drag.
In the past, multi-function probes that sense pressure parameters comprising static pressure, pitot pressure, and total temperature, have been advanced. These probes also included ports that were located so that angle of attack could be determined due to pressure differentials at the selected ports.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,507 discloses an air data sensing probe that senses pitot pressure, and static pressure, and include a total temperature sensor. The probe disclosed in this patent also has angle of attack pressure sensing ports that are located on a common plane on opposite sides of the probe. Angle of attack is determined by pressure differentials at such ports.
Angle of attack sensors that have a vane mounted to pivot on a cylindrical probe about an axis generally perpendicular to the central axis of the probe are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,721 illustrates such a vane type sensor mounted directly to the skin of an air vehicle.
A total air temperature measurement probe using digital compensation circuitry is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,298, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.